


[Cover] Hide Of A Life War

by KylieL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Hide of a Life War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieL/pseuds/KylieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A E-book Cover for Etharei's Hide Of A Life War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hide Of A Life War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546446) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



[](http://s1015.photobucket.com/user/kleadbitter/media/E-Covers/Hideofalifesmall.jpg.html)


	2. Podfic Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover for the forthcoming podfic of Hide Of A Life War by Etharei as read by Opalsong

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hide Of A Life War [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493404) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
